Shapeshifting
'''Shapeshifting '''is the ability to alter one's shape in a variety of ways, either to grow claws, fangs, change eyes or increase height and overall physical size. Both supernatural and un-natural creatures have been known to possess this power. Species that can shapeshift Chimera All the Chimera except Cory are able to change their shape by growing claws, fangs and altering their eyes. Tracy was briefly able to become more like a Kanima and even had a tail but it was severed, and didn't seem to grow back. Theo was able to take on typical Werewolf/Werecoyote traits and Josh had purple glowing eyes, unique fangs and glowing claws. Hellhound Hellhounds can alter their body by having glowing orange eyes, black charred claws, large fangs and a magma looking body that gives off heat, and at will they can completely engulf their bodies in fire. Kanima Kanimas can manifest claws, fangs and reptile like eyes, they can also gain partial scales to their bodies. Kanimas are capable of advanced shapeshifting. Kitsune Thunder Kitsunes can make their eyes glow orange while Void Kitsunes can have large metallic fangs and glowing white eyes. Wendigo Wendigos can shapeshift to gain white glowing eyes and large shark-like multiple rows of teeth. Werewolf Werewolves have the ability to shape their features into that of a partially lupine form, which involves glowing eyes of either red, blue or yellow, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and large sideburns. Shape shifting can occur involuntarily through intense anger or through a full moon but With practice, werewolves can learn how to only transform a few selective features as needed, such as only extending their claws to cut something, their fangs to bite something, or simply making their eyes glow to enhance their eyesight or display their supernatural nature. Werecoyote Werecoyotes are capable of having the same shifting capabilities of their wolf cousins, gaining the typical ridged brow, glowing eyes than can presumably be blue or yellow and claws. Werecoyotes seem to be capable for advanced shapeshifting though it is unknown if Malia is a unique case. Werejaguar Advanced Shapeshifting Some supernaturals such as werewolves, typically Alphas (though occasionally Betas and Omegas as well), can shapeshift into more animalistic forms, such as transforming into a full wolf, or into a more beast-like monstrous form. Most Alphas don't use their beast form however as for some reason they prefer to shift like Betas, it is possible that there may be a stigma against it as the twins Ethan and Aiden considered what Peter became to be bad. Beast form Peter Hale during his stint as an Alpha, Peter would frequently transform into a huge monstrous beast that would usually be the typical form of Werewolves in modern fiction. In this form, Peter was nigh unstoppable and had to be hit with a molotov cocktail twice just to neutralise him. Jackson Whittemore as a Kanima would fully transform into a lizard-like beast complete with a tail. In this form, he was more than a match for an alpha and two betas and it was revealed that this is not even a Kanima's final form as they can transform even further, developing wings according to the bestiary. Scott McCall almost transformed into a beast form during his fight with the deadpool assassins as his face began morphing even more than usual and becoming similar to Peter's. The Beast of Gevaudan has displayed the most advanced form of shapeshifting to date as Sebastien could summon shadows to transform himself into a eight or nine foot tall monster and was so powerful that it took most of Scott's pack and his Hunter and Hellhound allies to defeat the Beast. The Beast resembled little of an actual werewolf, being a true monster than anything animal, with large red veins spread throughout his body and bone spikes on his elbows and knuckles. Full animal form Talia Hale was well known in the supernatural community for being able to become a true wolf, something that was rare amongst Alphas, however, her Omega son Derek Hale demonstrated this power after evolving and being the first Omega werewolf to possess this level of shapeshifting. Laura Hale was also seen in a true wolf form suggesting that such a power may be genetic. Malia Tate is able to transform completely into a coyote, it is unknown if this is unique to Malia or its something that all Werecoyotes can do, Theo Raeken, a Chimera Werewolf/Werecoyote hybrid is also able to shift into a true wolf but its unknown if its due to his Werecoyote side or a side effect of his unnatural existence. Malia Tate is also a Hale, meaning her ability to fully shift could partially be due to heritage. Category:Powers